


for his sake

by leehoneybae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes February Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehoneybae/pseuds/leehoneybae
Summary: Once they’d promised to love each other until the end of the world. What was so different now?“You don’t remember, do you?”





	for his sake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 100% sure that this fic will be edited a lot of times but i promise i’ll do my best for it!

  _His heart was beating fast, his hands trembling and his palms sweating. He saw a lot of faces, they were saying something, he couldn’t understand what. He felt overwhelmed and lost, despair embracing him with every step and making it difficult to breath._  
  
_Suddenly, a hand grasped his. Tightly. He tried turning around to see the hand’s owner, but found out he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t answer as if it had been frozen. All he did was stay still and listen to the soft voice that whispered..._

 

 

 Youghoon woke up at a sudden, sitting up quickly while hyperventilating. He felt overwhelmed, like he was drowning. Taking deep breaths the boy somehow managed to calm down, taking in his surroundings. He was home, on his bed, safe.

 “Was it a dream...?” He asked out loud though addressed to no one in particular. His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying and persistent wake-up alarm meaning he had woken up just a few minutes earlier than he was supposed to. The brown haired boy sighed and decided it was better to go get ready for school and not dwell on it, a bad dream wasn’t really a foreign experience to him anyway.

 Even so, Younghoon soon found out he couldn’t let his mind wander away for too long from the voice he’d heard in his dream. The words spoken by the mysterious person kept replaying in an endless loop in his head.

 

 

_“Come back to me...”_


End file.
